


I'm giving up on you

by orphan_account



Category: The Amazing Spider-Man (Movies - Webb)
Genre: AU, Angst, Break Up, F/M, hints of major character death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-02
Updated: 2014-06-02
Packaged: 2018-02-03 04:15:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 692
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1730774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He loves her. That's why he does it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'm giving up on you

Gwen has never liked traffic. Especially since she's a native New Yorker and traffic is terrible in said place. She's okay though, her flight isn't for another three hours so she has plenty of time to navigate through traffic and get to the airport on time. She kept her hand tightly wound around her phone, waiting for Peter to call. She hopes he got her message and understands why she is doing what's she is doing. It's best for her. It's best for them. The taxi is just passing the bridge, when she peers out the window in hopes of maybe seeing a flash of red and blue but she doesn't. The skies are clear and there's no sign of Peter.

Then, there is.

Her phone buzzes in her hand and she pulls it out at an embarrassing pace. Gwen sees it's him and lets out a shaky breath. _Here goes nothing..._ She answers it but neither of them say anything to the other. All there is is breathing then, he speaks.

"I get it." He says. "I do, I really do." 

Gwen nods then remembers he can't see her - or can he? "Okay."

"You gotta go to London. You just gotta." Peter says. "I'm so proud of you."

She blushes but she's far too weighed down with emotion to smile. "Thank you."

"And I was... I was willing to follow you any where, London, Sweden, Canada, any where but... I just can't." He sighs and suddenly Gwen's little traces of happiness are gone. "Any where... I would have followed you..."

"Peter." Gwen's voice is heavy with emotion.

"I can't leave New York, Gwen. The people... they need.... me. Spider-Man. I can't rob them of that." He sounds like he's crying. 

_Yet you can rob me of you...._ Gwen's almost in tears too, he's her first love for Christ's sake. "Okay." 

"I'm sorry for this... I really am. I want to be with you but then...." He stops and Gwen knows he's bowing his head. "you'd become collateral damage. I can't have that."

"I understand." Gwen says and doesn't show a sign that she wants to curl up in a ball and sob, violently. "I do. You choose your alter ego over..." 

_Me._

She can't bring herself to say it. It'd only hurt them both, too much. "Goodbye, Peter." 

She doesn't wait for a reply and quickly hangs up before slipping the phone back into her pocket. She brushes her bangs from her face, clears her throat and wipes away any traces of water from her eyes as the traffic finally moves. 

:::

She's in the airport when the power cut happens. It surprises her and the other people in the building but the difference is, Gwen is the only one who knows whose behind it. At least, she is for now. And it takes too long for the power to come back on and Gwen wonders if she should exit and rush over to wherever Peter was fighting Max but as the power comes back on, much later, she decides it's best she stays out so she allows the airport staff to get back to work and she doesn't and the delay in her flight. 

:::

Gwen is in London when she finally gets the whole story. A quick google search in the early hours of the morning - _god damn jet lag_ \- let's her know that Max, dubbed Electro, caused a city wide power cut, that she knew of course, and Spider-Man managed to get everything back on track. Then, another unidentified threat came from nowhere - Gwen made a correct assumption of Harry - and caused a fight to break out between the webslinger and his new enemy. 

The clock tower had been the setting. Gwen read all about how it was wrecked, how the clock face stopped at exactly 1.21 and how the cogs plummeted over 100 feet, crashing at the bottom and falling to pieces. Gwen chewed her lip, reading the article for a third and then fourth time before she slammed the lid of her laptop closed and muled over her thoughts.

_A fall that high could have killed someone..._


End file.
